


More Than He Looks

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	More Than He Looks

He heard them as he walked down the street. It wasn't that he tried to hear their comments. He wasn't that vain he needed to know what they said about him. Most of the time he could careless. Tonight, however, it bothered him. Tonight he wasn't working. Tonight he was dressed like everyone else and not in something Jean-Claude made him wear.

Only he wasn't *like* everyone else. He was a werewolf. He regularly fed a vampire and liked it. He was a stripper and he liked the ladies. That was how they all knew him. That was why he heard their comments as he walked past. They were also the stereotypes he was expected to fit into and not deviate from.

Except he did. Deviate that is. He didn't bed everywoman that looked at him twice. He liked books. He liked to read and devoured the knowledge he got from reading. And the only person who knew this side of him was Anita. His friend.


End file.
